


MOTYL 4

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3





	MOTYL 4

“砰……”

还在睡梦中的罗伊斯猛地一抖，哼唧了一声稍微清醒了一点，但还是翻了个身继续睡。

房间中一片漆黑，根本分辨不出时间，身后那股熟悉的不适感还没有消失，罗伊斯努力让自己保持昏睡的状态。

可那一阵嘈杂声还在继续，那是一种不该在这座房子出现过的声音。

忽然罗伊斯好像意识到了什么，迅速从床上爬了起来，搓了搓脸套上宽松的睡衣就轻轻打开了门。

他没有下楼，而是直接坐在了二楼走廊的地上，头靠在走廊扶手下的栏杆上。

楼下工人往那个空房里搬着东西，基本都是些日常用品，还有几个用纸箱封的严严实实的东西堆在门口。

克洛泽背着手站在旁边。

罗伊斯偷偷看着克洛泽的背影。

自己有多久没见过他了？差不多一年了吧，自从施魏因施泰格开始到这里来，克洛泽就再也没出现过……

“这个不要碰。”克洛泽抬手制止了想要把纸箱搬进去的工人。

暼了一眼那个房间，看不清里面的情况，罗伊斯微微垂下了眼，

看来真的有人要来了，就像几年前的自己一样。罗伊斯不禁开始想象这个新来的会是什么样的人，也许他也是金发，毕竟克洛泽曾经说过他喜欢自己耀眼的头发。

也许他像自己一样纤弱，这样在做爱时克洛泽就会很轻易地将他抱起来顶在墙上。

就会在每一场性爱结束后窝在克洛泽的怀里轻声喘息。

就会被克洛泽环在怀里安抚着睡去。

就会……

**我一推开门就看到那个男孩趴在床上，脸埋在臂弯里，想必是已经睡着了。 **

**看来今晚的500马克也只是买了他的一场好梦。 **

**无奈地摇了摇头，并没有上前去叫醒他，而是转向了浴室，这么晚了，我也不想再回去了。 **

**洗好澡，把浴巾围在腰间，一边擦着头发打开了浴室门，男孩已经醒了，也许是被我洗澡的声音吵醒的，他拘谨地坐在床边，听到开门声后看了我一眼，愣了一下又红着脸转了过去。 **

**我停下了擦头的动作，拿着毛巾坐在了床边的椅子上，伸手把毛巾递给他，他有些疑惑地抬头看了我一眼，随后迅速反应过来，接过毛巾站到我身后。 **

**男孩的手小心地擦着我的头发，甚至还在微微颤抖，我不禁笑了一下，“你多大了？” **

**“18。” **

**“家里还有人吗？” **

**男孩的动作停顿了一下，“现在没有了。” **

**“为什么没去参军？” **

**“我有病，身体太弱了。而且，我怕死……” **

**我抬了抬手示意他可以停下了，站起来看着他低下头手指不安的绞着毛巾，“你倒是有什么说什么。洗过澡了吗？” **

**“啊？洗……洗过了……”也许是想到接下来会发生些什么，他的脸慢慢充血，连脖子也变成了漂亮的粉红色。 **

**我抬起他的下巴，“你叫什么名字？” **

**“马尔科，马尔科·罗伊斯。” **

**“马尔科，”我叫着他的名字，手指忍不住轻轻摩挲着他光滑的脸颊，“难道要我帮你脱衣服吗？” **

**…… **

**“对，伸出舌头舔湿……再含深一点……很好……” **

**罗伊斯跪在地上，脑袋埋在我的胯间上下动着。我一只手轻柔地揉搓着他柔软的头发，轻声教导着男孩的动作，阴茎被男孩温暖的口腔含住，虽然吞吐的动作略显笨拙，但这也未尝不是一种别样的感受。 **

**“唔！咳……咳咳咳！”男孩的第一次深喉失败了，我的阴茎刚抵到男孩的喉口，就引得他一阵咳嗽。他水润的嘴唇和我的阴茎之间拉出一道银丝，同样是绿色的眼中充满水汽。 **

**我欣赏着他的身体，有些病态白的皮肤现在泛着淡淡的粉红色，刚刚还软软的阴茎现在也已经开始站起来了，罗伊斯的阴茎并不小，但也不是很大，胸口两点粉红色的乳头随着他深呼吸的动作上下起伏，就像他的长相一样，都十分的精致。 **

** 他用那水淋淋的眼睛看着我，纤细的手指还握着我的阴茎上下撸动着，稍微缓过来一点之后，他又低下头张开了嘴，舌尖笨拙的舔舐着我的龟头，然后继续向下慢慢将柱身含住。 **

**我的手指穿过他的头发，上下拨弄着，也许可以让他把头发再留长一点点。我胡乱地想着。 **

**罗伊斯还在努力的往下吞着我阴茎，几次吞吐后终于将我的龟头吞到了喉口。我感受着少年那紧致的喉口箍住龟头的快感，看到他因为难受和缺氧而双眼泛红，手指收紧抓着他的头发将他的头抬了起来，“他们有教过你该怎么做吗？” **

**他摇头，然后又点了点头，眼神有些飘忽，吞咽着口水不知道该说些什么。 **

**我站起身，从床头的柜子里拿出润滑液，转身看他还跪坐在地上茫然地看着我，“要我抱你上床吗？” **

**他这才反应过来，扒着床沿爬到了床上。 **

**我把润滑液递给他，“自己来。” **

**罗伊斯本就有些粉红的脸瞬间充血，耳垂也红得仿佛要滴出血来，下意识地摇头拒绝， **

**“不…我……” **

**“今晚你是我的，不想待会太难受就自己来。” **

**他咬着下唇，看了一眼我坚挺的阴茎，捏紧手中的润滑液，眼中好像又充满了水汽，“我……我不会……” **

**我坐到床上，背靠着床头看着他，“他们不是教过你吗？我不希望等太久。” **

**少年的第一次，我也不想来强的。毕竟，像罗伊斯这样漂亮的男孩，玩坏了，可就找不到第二个了。 **

**罗伊斯头低的更低了，慢慢地转过身去。 **

**我也没有阻止他的动作，看着他消瘦的后背。他背对着我分开双腿，我甚至能看到他打开润滑液的胳膊都在颤抖，他似乎是犹豫了一下，但还是把手伸到了身下。他挪动了一下屁股，找到了一个适合的位置，但还是因为角度问题，不得不空出一只手向后撑着上身。 **

**我看不到罗伊斯已经放了几根手指在体内，只看到他低下去的脑袋慢慢向后仰，口中也发出了细微的呻吟声，那只在体内扩张的胳膊抽动的频率逐渐加快。我感觉差不多了，坐起身子抓住他的胳膊把他翻了过来压在身下。 **

**罗伊斯有些被我突然的动作吓到，一双眼睛还没有从刚刚自慰的快感中缓过来，惊慌的看着我。 **

**“差不多了。”说着我的一条腿挤进他的腿间，一只手握着他的膝盖向旁边分开，想了一下还是拿过旁边的润滑液把阴茎满满得抹了一遍。 **

**罗伊斯紧张地闭上了眼，后穴也一缩一缩的动着。我把手上剩余的润滑液抹到了他的穴口，握着阴茎抵在穴口慢慢地往里挺。 **

**“唔……”还是太大了，刚挺进去一个龟头，少年从未接受过性器的后穴就把我紧紧裹住，我皱了皱眉，这可不行。 **

**我一只手伸到他的屁股，揉捏着他丰满的臀肉，另一只手握着他竖立起来的阴茎慢慢撸动，“放松一点，要不然难受的还是你自己。” **

**“啊……”也许是被身前阴茎的快感刺激到了，也许是不想太难受，我感觉到他的穴口稍微放松了一点。 **

**终于将全部阴茎挺了进去，我刚准备往外抽一点，罗伊斯就惊叫了起来，“别……！等一下……等……呼……” **

**我难得的有耐心等一个男宠，性器被他温暖火热的内壁绞紧，随着他每一次的深呼吸都在轻微蠕动。知道他的后穴已经适应，只是还不太习惯有异物的存在才不断地深呼吸，我没有再继续等下去了，腰身向后将阴茎缓缓抽了出来，紧致的穴壁不舍般的死死包裹着我的阴茎，在快要全部抽出来时，猛的用力，将阴茎狠狠地捅了进去，龟头破开刚刚收紧的甬道，将柔软火热的肠壁又一次完全撑开。 **

**“啊！”突然的动作让罗伊斯尖叫出声，他还没来得及捂住嘴巴，我又开始了下一轮的冲击。在我快速的抽插中，他颤抖着捂住自己发出阵阵呻吟的嘴。 **

**“放下，叫出来。” **

**他放下了手，却不知道该放哪，两只手胡乱地在床单上扫着。贝齿咬住嘴唇拼命忍住娇喘，那双明亮的眼睛也紧紧闭住。 **

**我皱着眉，抽出阴茎把他翻了过去，手托着他的小腹，把他的屁股抬高让他跪趴在床上，抬手打了一下他如果冻般滑嫩的臀瓣，然后双手将那丰满的臀肉向两边分开，露出他那可怜兮兮的后穴，再一次挺身将阴茎捅了进去，“我说了，叫出来。” **

**他被我顶的往前一趴，手紧紧抓住面前的床单，想要撑起上身又被冲撞得趴了下去， **

**“啊……啊……唔……太……太多了……” **

**我的双手握住他的细腰，用力抽插着，他穴口的那一片皮肤都被我的阴囊拍打得泛红。每次往外抽，阴茎头都被紧紧吸住，罗伊斯紧致的肠壁不舍般将我的阴茎完全包裹，再次挺进去时敏感的龟头狠狠擦过他柔软的内壁，一次次的摩擦着他的前列腺。 **

**“啊……嗯……太多了……啊……慢点……”虽是这样说着，却还是将屁股高高翘起，甬道一阵阵收缩，每次外抽都不舍的绞紧我的阴茎。 **

**罗伊斯来的时候没有开窗户，室内淫旎的味道越来越重，每一次皮肤相碰的啪啪声充满整个房间，刚刚抹的润滑液被捣弄成白沫。罗伊斯扭动着纤腰迎合着我抽插的动作，男孩的口中不断发出青涩而又淫荡的呻吟。 **

**汗珠顺着下颌落下，滴在罗伊斯的臀部，丰满柔软的臀肉被拍打得不停波动，汗水又顺着他完美的腰窝慢慢下滑。 **

**很快，男孩就开始慌乱地甩起了手，“啊……我……我想……唔……”虽然从没有经历过性爱，但男孩还是知道这种感觉代表着什么。他有些不安有些慌乱地不知道该说些什么，只是胡乱地摇着头，后穴也不住地收紧。 **

**我将手伸到他的身前，握住他的阴茎轻轻撸动，帮着他迎来第一次性高潮。 **

**他尖叫着射在我手中，整个人都软了下去。我又将他翻了过来，抬起他的一条腿搭在肩上，将他穴口的白沫抹掉，再次挺进他正处于敏感状态的甬道中。 **

**“呜……不要了……啊……呃啊……”罗伊斯的手指无力的挠着我的胸口，小声的呻吟拒绝着，他的身体还在不住地颤抖，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感到了极致，后穴也用力地收缩蠕动着。用力抽插了许多下，我才将精液射在他的体内。 **

**抽出阴茎把软成一滩的男孩从床上捞起来，抱到浴室中放到浴缸里，我也迈了进去。 **

**让他岔开腿趴在我的身上，两根手指伸到他的后穴中，将里面的精液引了出来。微微分开手指，将他的穴口撑开，热水碰到了他敏感的内壁，他抖了一下把脑袋埋在了我的脖颈处，两只手握拳压在胸口，小声呜咽着。 **

**把他的屁股往上托了一点，就着水的润滑，阴茎又滑进了他的后穴中，“呜……嗯……”他毛茸茸的脑袋晃来晃去的，头发扫着我的脸，痒痒的。 **

**阴茎全部挺进去之后我就没有再动，只是两只手不停地揉捏着他的臀肉。果然，很快他就忍不住自己扭动着屁股，一抽一抽地蠕动着穴壁慢慢动了起来。 **

**撩人的娇喘就在耳边，罗伊斯缓慢起伏的动作轻轻搅动着水面，他的阴茎夹在我们的中间，随着动作来回摩擦着。 **

**他直起身子，握拳的两只手向两边撑着浴缸的边缘，上下的动作更大了一点，“哈啊……啊……嗯……” **

**我抬手抚上他的胸口，蹂躏着他粉红的乳头，指甲刮蹭着他的乳尖，又捏住微微用力拉扯，直到他一边的乳头充血坚硬。 **

**“啊……这……唔……”罗伊斯小声呢喃着什么，听不清楚他的声音。 **

**“什么？”我放下那只手，转而在他的腰侧撩拨。他忍不住缩了一下身子，但立马又向我的手靠近， **

**“另一边……也想要……啊……” **

**他抓着我的手，覆到另一边的胸上， **

**“小婊子”我笑骂着，用力捏着那颗小红豆，乳头很快就肿起来了，他呻吟的声音更加妖媚，周身变成粉红色散发着情欲，让人想要沉沦， **

**“这么喜欢让人糟蹋，真是下贱呢” **

**我用低沉的声音发出最下流的谩骂，那些词句让他下面分泌出更多的液体，险些将我的性器挤出去。 **

**他扬起白皙纤细修长的玉颈，讨好的送到我唇边紧绷的皮肤下是小巧精致的喉结，我从未看过如此可爱的喉结，像颗未长大的青果，诱惑着想要让人采下。 **

**我舔弄着伴随着轻咬，发出啧啧的水声。 **

**“呜呜”他像只小动物一样小声唔咽，喉结因此发出轻微的震动，我用舌头感受着，用牙齿咬住，他发不出声音了，真是有趣～ **

**我坐起来，他顺势跨坐在我的腿上，纤细修长的双腿盘着我的腰。 **

**他呻吟的声音变得甜腻，我的唇离开他的脖子，站起来，抬腿走出浴缸，突如其来的变化使他吓了一跳，双手紧紧搂住我的脖子，腿紧紧夹着我的腰，我们唯一链接的地方是身下，我打桩机一般的挺动，开始了下一轮的猛烈攻势。 **

**男孩被我顶的上下晃动，嘴里是支离破碎的呻吟，我把他抵在墙上，他伸长了脖子，上面满是我的痕迹，我一只手就能把男孩整个脖子握住，微微用力，感受着脉搏跳动，他的生死就掌握在我的手里，我只要现在用力他必死无疑，他眼里含着水汽，眼角泛红， **

**“唔……轻～”声音软糯的能掐出水，楚楚可怜撒娇求饶，“轻点儿”他带着哭腔收紧喉咙，想让脖子变得细些，吞咽着让自己没那么难受。 **

**我松开了手，大拇指轻轻按着他的喉结，打着圈旋转，再用力按下去，他不可避免的咳嗽出声，我发现喜欢这样玩弄他，一个肤白貌美，身材纤细，无依无靠，能让你为所欲为的少年。因为刺激咳嗽，他的眼里噙着泪，我见犹怜，却激起了我的兽欲。 **

**更加用力的顶弄，他配合着我抬臀呻吟，顶到一个点的时候他身体一下子软了下来，我知道，是那个地方了，之后的每次，都顶那个地方，他把脸埋在我的颈窝里，实在受不了了会轻轻咬我的肩膀，我安慰的揉揉他的金发像安抚一只猫咪，我射在他身体里，抱着他再一次回到水里。 **

**他站起身，在我的腿间跪下来，消失在水面上，含住我的软下来的阴茎，仔细吞吐着，我在水面上看到金发的游动，跟随者他的节奏，他舔弄着柱身，紧接着整根吞入，紧致的咽喉收缩着，再整跟吐出，再含进去，我周身被温热的水环绕着，下身处在比水更火热的少年的口腔中。 **

**我一只手伸到水下，抚摸着他因深喉而变粗的脖子，我再一次射在他嘴里同时手抓着他的金发不让他吐出来，按着他的脖子不让他浮起来，在他温热的喉咙里深深的抽插了几下后才把他带出水面。 **

**他呛了水，乖顺的趴在我怀里剧烈的咳嗽后大口的喘息，仿佛一个溺水的人刚获得新生。 **

**我替他简单的清洗了下，他已经精疲力尽了。 **

**回到床上，我还是意犹未尽的摩着他光滑细嫩的下巴和脖子，他在我的手里撒娇的蹭了蹭就沉沉睡了，喉咙里发出噜噜的声音。 **

罗伊斯脑袋往下一滑，猛的惊醒，睁开眼发现克洛泽蹲在自己面前，“米……米洛！”

慌乱地站起身，却因为起的太猛，眼前一黑身子晃了晃。

克洛泽从刚刚的回忆中抽出身，站起身子看着罗伊斯略显疲惫的脸，没有说话，转身走进那个自己已经许久没有来过的房间。

罗伊斯没想到克洛泽会进去，连忙光着脚跑到窗前，将窗帘拉开，窗户打开。

昨晚有几片枫叶落在窗沿上，伸手将它们捡了起来。

“把鞋穿上。”克洛泽说。

“啊？好的。”罗伊斯把枫叶夹在床头的书里，乖乖地穿好了鞋，坐在床边低着头没有看克洛泽。

“昨天巴斯蒂安过来了吗？”

“是的。”

“马尔科。”

“嗯？”罗伊斯抬起了头。

“你会听话吗？”克洛泽问。

罗伊斯愣了一下，怔怔地点了点头。

克洛泽看着罗伊斯，他还是像刚来这里时一样，还是那么纤弱，只不过少了当初那一份病态的气质，他还是那么漂亮，那么完美……

想到自己当初抛弃他的原因，克洛泽克制住自己想要抚摸他的冲动，

“过段时间，会有人过来和你一起住。努力让他喜欢你吧。”说完，就站起身准备离开。

“……米洛！”罗伊斯纠结了一下，还是叫了那个名字。

克洛泽转过身冷冷的看着他。

“我……我知道了……”罗伊斯还是低下了头，没有问出那个他一直想问的问题，为什么，为什么要抛弃他……

……

……

“进来。”

莱万推开门走进纳瓦尔卡的办公室，“是不是德国那边有消息了。”

纳瓦尔卡示意莱万坐下，“没错，德国已经提出了交换条件。”他听停顿了一下，没有继续往下说。

莱万隐隐感觉事情有些不对，“怎么了，什么条件？”

纳瓦尔卡调整了一下坐姿，“罗伯特，当年你从战场回来的时候，带来的那个孩子，他到底是什么人？”

这么明显的话，莱万当然听得明白，脸立刻冷了下来，但还是不愿承认地开口问，“你什么意思。”

“他就是条件……”

话音未落，莱万就猛的从座位上站了起来，强忍的怒火使他握紧的双手都在颤抖，

“不可能！”

托尼不可能会有问题，托尼不可能会被交换。

“可不可能不是你一个人说了就算的，”料到他会是这个反应，纳瓦尔卡抬头看着愤怒的莱万，“他如果没问题，德国怎么会点名要他换两个军官？什琴斯尼和皮扬特克有多重要你不是不知道！”

“够了！我绝不会让托尼去做交换的！”说完莱万转身就走。

“他是德国人！”莱万停住脚步，并没有转身。纳瓦尔卡继续说，“而他们是波兰的未来！你现在是要为了一个来历不明的人牺牲你的挚友吗！”

“他是孤儿，他现在叫托尼·莱万多夫斯基。

他是我的爱人，我不会放弃他的。”莱万低沉的声音在办公室里回荡，离开的脚步声也显得十分沉重。

走在安静的走廊里，莱万想起了那天皮什切克对自己欲言又止的样子，他意识到了什么，低声咒骂了一句，迅速赶往家里赶。

听到身后的脚步声，托尼抬手用手背抹了一把额头上细微的汗水，站起来看着刚种下的百合，“lewy出去了。”

转身拍了拍手把手上的泥土打掉，但还是有一些粘在指尖。

皮什切克看着托尼低头抠着指甲中的泥土，白皙的指尖衬得残留的泥土十分扎眼，

“我是来找你的。”

托尼暼了他一眼，轻哼一声，走到水池边慢慢地洗着手。直到指甲缝中都干干净净的才又走了过来，径直走过皮什切克，“对不起，我没时间。”

“你不想知道我为什么要找你吗？”皮什切克说。

托尼回头冷冷的看着他，“不想。”

皮什切克看着冷漠的托尼，“小斯在德国人手上，他们点名要让你去做交换。

你到底是什么人？”

“我是什么人？‘他是个德国人！你不能留下他！’当初你们对lewy说过的话都已经忘了吗？我是什么人，不都是你们说了算吗。”

托尼惊讶于自己能如此冷静的说出这些话，当初的自己还会被这句话压得喘不过气。

皮什切克愣住了，眼前的托尼看起来和几年前的男孩没什么变化，但他又感觉托尼已经完全变了一个人。

他不想说出那句话，可他别无选择，咬了咬牙，“如果皮扬特克和什琴斯尼出了事，莱万难辞其咎。他们对波兰的重要性，值得我们去冒险。”

托尼明白他说的“冒险”是什么意思，“lewy知道你来找我了吗？”

“不知道。”

“那你就该离开了，因为他马上就要回来了。”

皮什切克还想要说些什么，张了张嘴还是放弃了。

“你自己想想吧。”

“托尼！”莱万推开门叫着托尼的名字，却没有得到回应，连忙来到后院才发现他蹲在地上摆弄着什么。“托尼……”

“嗯？”托尼回过头从地上站起来，“你今天怎么回来这么早？”

莱万走到托尼面前，抬手擦掉他额头上的一道泥印，“没什么。刚刚有人来过吗？”

托尼摇了摇头，“我种了百合花，明年这个时候差不多就会开了。”

莱万看着地上一棵棵嫩绿的百合苗，紧皱的眉头舒展开来，手指理了理托尼的头发，“我今天在家陪你，不出去了。”

“好啊……”托尼把手上的泥土都抹到了莱万的制服上，凑到他的耳边轻声说，“我想让你在床上陪我一天……”

“啊……”莱万温柔拉起他修长的双腿架在腰间，俯下身子亲吻着他的胸口，亲吻着他的脖颈，亲吻着他的嘴唇。

阴茎被托尼紧紧吸住，每次抽插都是令人窒息的快感，阴囊不断拍打着托尼的穴口，发出的声音刺激着两人的神经。

“快……啊……lewy……多……多一点……”托尼难得的大声呻吟，催促着莱万的动作，后穴也不停地收缩。

莱万被托尼的动作搞得头皮发麻，用力一顶使得身下的人轻叫着软下了身子，惩罚似的咬着他的耳垂，“你是想把我夹断吗？”

“啊……嗯……快……我要……啊……”

听到托尼的呻吟，莱万握住他的阴茎快速撸动，拇指摩擦着他敏感至极的龟头，下身挺动的动作也随之加快。在莱万又不断深入顶弄许多次之后，才将自己的精液射进托尼的后穴中，而托尼也尖叫着释放在莱万的手里，几滴粘稠的白浊溅到他平坦的小腹上。

莱万抽出阴茎，想要把托尼抱到浴室去洗澡，却被他拉住不愿意动，“我不想洗澡。”

无奈的搂住他，“不清理一下的话，”手滑到他的后穴，“流出来怎么办？嗯？床单已经换了很多了。”

托尼转了个身，背靠在莱万的怀里，屁股磨蹭着他还坚挺着的阴茎，“你给我堵着就行了。”

莱万眼神暗了暗，掰过托尼的脸，张口轻咬了一下他脸颊上的软肉，“你自找的。”

腰身一挺，阴茎就滑进了托尼的后穴中，弯起他的一条腿，又开始了一轮猛烈的抽插。

“啊……哈啊……哦……”莱万握着托尼的阴茎，撸动的速度越来越快，阴茎也不断摩擦着他的前列腺。托尼刚刚高潮过的身体被这突如其来的快感刺激的不停颤抖，手无助的到处乱抓，脑袋也晃来晃去的。

莱万轻啃着托尼的脖颈，然后又伸出舌尖舔弄着自己留下的浅浅的牙印。

很快托尼就又一次释放了出来，而莱万依旧是在奋力捣弄，没有想要停下的意思，“唔……够了……lewy……不要了……啊……”

托尼抓住莱万在自己身前的手，想要让他停下继续撸动自己阴茎的动作，却是一点力气都没有，后穴中强有力的冲击不断顶弄着前列腺，粗大的阴茎撑开肠壁，托尼甚至感觉到莱万阴茎的形状。

莱万的手指还在挤弄着托尼的阴茎，不时揉捏一下他的阴囊，想要再挤出一波精液。托尼无力的呻吟着，指甲在莱万的胳膊上留下一个个小小的红印，呜咽着叫着莱万的名字，“唔……lewy……没有了……射……呜……射不出来了……lewy……”

托尼小声的啜泣着，直到莱万又一次将他一股股的精液射到体内，托尼才抽搐着挤出一点点稀薄的液体。

莱万的阴茎堵在托尼的穴口，环抱着软软的托尼，有一下没一下地蹭着他毛茸茸的脑袋。

托尼缓了好一会儿才从高潮中回过神，看着莱万扔在地上的制服发愣。

忽然托尼抱着环在胸前的莱万的胳膊就啃了一口。

莱万被吓了一跳，但还是没有抽回胳膊，“怎么了？”顺着托尼的眼神看过去，笑了笑，“要试试吗？”

托尼侧过脑袋对上莱万的眼睛，想了想，又转过头，看着那身制服。挪动着小屁股，莱万的阴茎从他的后穴中滑了出来，下了床赤裸着身子站在地上，后穴中的精液开始慢慢往外流。

托尼就这么直接穿上了裤子，感受着黏滑的液体将裤子后面打湿，托尼又穿上了衬衫，套上了外套。扣好扣子，站在莱万的面前，“我看起来怎么样？”

莱万躺在床上，看着身上穿着自己的衣服的托尼，温柔的笑着说，“很好看，很适合。”

托尼垂下眼眸，抬手抚摸着衣服上的徽章，“可惜我对这没什么兴趣。”

也许是因为早上的事，莱万觉得托尼今天有些奇怪，他莫名感到一阵心慌，“那就脱掉吧。”

托尼把衣服整齐的叠放在一边，又光溜溜的钻进莱万的怀里，脸趴在他的胸口上，声音有些模糊不清地说，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”心慌的感觉越来越强，莱万下意识地抱紧托尼，仿佛他马上就会变成蝴蝶飞走，再也不回来了……

“人呢！”莱万一拳打在皮什切克的脸上，又提着他的衣领大声地吼到。

皮什切克看着莱万猩红的双眼，“走了。”

又是一记重拳，皮什切克承受着莱万的怒火，周围的士兵也不敢过来将莱万拉开。他就像一个癫狂的堕天使，不再是平日里温柔的样子，他疯狂的逼问着皮什切克，“从哪走的！告诉我！”

“太晚了……”皮什切克没有勇气直视莱万的眼睛，脸上火辣辣的疼痛提醒着他这一切都是真的。

“走吧。”托尼直接开口说了这么一句话。

皮什切克愣了一下，“去哪？”助手说是有人要见自己，而托尼一进门就什么都没做，只说了这两个字。

“去德国。”

“你做好决定了？”

托尼冷冷的看着他，“现在就出发吧，趁着……他还没醒。”

“飞机早就已经起飞了，已经来不及了。”很奇怪，莱万明明没有打他的胸口，但皮什切克却感觉胸口一阵钝痛，喉咙也仿佛被堵住了一般。

“你是不是去找过他！你说了些什么！”莱万抽出腰间的匕首，抵在皮什切克的脖子上咬牙切齿地质问着他，“为什么！你是不是真的要让他死才能满足！”

皮什切克还是没有反抗，脖子上一阵刺痛传来，肯定是已经流血了。

抬手制止想要上前来拉开莱万的士兵，皮什切克终于直视了莱万的眼睛。

“你知道吗？德国和波兰的未来跟我一点关系都没有，我从来都不在乎这些。我在乎的只有他。”在飞机起飞前，托尼对皮什切克说，眼中已经没有了任何感情。

皮什切克不知道该说些什么，手紧紧握住，“对不起。”

“你是对不起我，你们都对不起我。除了他，所有人都对不起我。”

皮什切克不敢看托尼的眼睛，那双莱万用了三年才点亮的眼睛，又一次暗淡了下去，

“……需要我给他带些什么话吗？”

“他说，照顾好那些百合，明年这个时候就会开了。”

莱万怔住了，一滴眼泪终于挣脱出了眼眶，滴在匕首上。用力将皮什切克推开，丢掉匕首，抬手扯下衬衫领口上的一个扣子，砸在他的身上，“还给你，就到这吧。”

皮什切克看着莱万离去的背影，弯腰捡起地上的那颗扣子。

当初在战场上，自己救过莱万一命，这颗扣子，就代表着莱万欠自己的那条命。

托尼，就是莱万的命。

德国。

“这么快？我以为还要等很久呢。”克洛泽听到施魏因的消息，有些惊讶的说。

他没想到托尼这么快就到德国了，这确实有些出乎他的意料，“既然人已经到了，那就把那两个送回去吧，留着也没什么用。”

施魏因撇了撇嘴，大大咧咧的坐在克洛泽对面，“来的那个怎么安排？”

“就和马尔科住一起，我已经安排好了。”

听到这，施魏因眯了眯眼，

“米洛，我一直都想问，为什么是他？”

“因为这是他欠我的。”手腕上“K”形状的伤疤早已没了感觉，但该还的债，还是要还的。

托尼站在大门口，抬头打量着眼前的这座两层小洋楼。二楼的窗口似乎闪过一道人影，看来不止自己一个人住在这里。

跟着送自己过来的人走到屋里，那人伸手指了一间房间，示意那是给他住的地方。随后就离开了这里。

左手捏了捏戴在右手上的手链，上面小小的吊牌上刻着莱万名字的缩写。除了这个手链，托尼什么都没有带来。

听到头上有开门的声音，托尼抬头看向二楼。

“你好，我叫马尔科·罗伊斯。”

托尼看着站在二楼的那个漂亮的少年，没有说话。

罗伊斯看楼下的人没有反应，从旁边的楼梯下了楼，“你叫什么名字？”

托尼这才看清，少年穿着一身宽松的睡衣，胸口裸露着一片雪白的皮肤。

他真的很美，如果能够无视掉在那白皙的皮肤上刺眼的红痕和淤青的话。

原来是个脔宠，“托尼。”

听到对方回应了自己，罗伊斯咧嘴笑了笑，“托尼，我们以后就是室友了，”忽然他看到了托尼脖子上的痕迹，愣了一下，“你……你要去休息一下吗？”

托尼点了点头，不想再继续和他交流下去。走到那件房间，推开房门，握着门把的手顿时僵住了，转头叫住正准备上楼的罗伊斯，“你知道这房间是谁布置的吗。”

“房间？米洛搞的，整理了很久呢。”

托尼抿了抿嘴，转头看着室内的布置，

就和当年自己的卧室一模一样……


End file.
